


Silver Bells

by AshenPebbles



Series: A Very Merry Drarry Christmas [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coffee, Coffee Shops, Cute, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Winter, a very merry drarry christmas, day four of twenty-five, not a coffee shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenPebbles/pseuds/AshenPebbles
Summary: day four- draco orders a coffee for "mr. potter"
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Very Merry Drarry Christmas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035774
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Silver Bells

**Author's Note:**

> day four of twenty-five in a very merry drarry christmas, a collection of christmas/winter themed drarry one shots by me

It was four o’clock in the afternoon and Draco was just closing up his potions shop for the day. Today had a very slow day as Christmas was nearing, and most people were spending time with their families. So Draco decided to close the shop a little early and head home, hopefully he and Harry would have the evening to themselves. 

Draco locked the door to the shop and turned around, ready to go home after the boring day he’d just had. But once he turned around, something caught his eye, the Magic Mocha Cafe. It was a new addition to Diagon Alley, and was extremely popular in the wizarding world, especially amongst the younger crowd. Given the popularity of coffee shops and cafes in the muggle world, the wizarding works decided to give it a try. Thus, the Magic Mocha Cafe was born.

He had yet to actually stop by the shop, as it was always busy, but was dying to try it. Glancing around the outside shop, he realized that it appeared quite empty at the moment. Well, as empty as it was probably ever going to get.

Deciding to give it a go, Draco walked into the shop and got in line. It was still busy on the inside, but significantly less so than Draco had ever seen. So he stood in line for several minutes, most of the other people in the shop either not noticing or ignoring his presence. 

Finally, it was his turn to order. He walked up to the cashier (his name tag read: Carter), who politely greeted, “Welcome to the Magic Mocha Cafe, how may I help you?” 

“A black coffee please,”

The cashier nodded and wrote something down on a sheet of paper, “That’ll be one galleon.”

Draco handed him the galleon and he put it in a pouch, which appeared to have several other coins in it. The cashier then turned back to Draco asked him, “Could I have a name for that, sir?”

Draco opened his mouth, prepared to give the cashier his name, but then an idea popped into his head. With a small smirk, that was barely noticeable, Draco told the cashier, “Mr. Potter.”

The cashier skeptically raised an eyebrow at Draco, but didn’t dwell on it. Instead, he wrote the name down on the same sheet he had earlier and sent it back towards another employee. “Your coffee will be ready soon, sir,” he said, “feel free to wait wherever you’re comfortable.”

Nodding in response, Draco left the front counter and went to go stand to the side. He stood there for a few moments before another employee called out, “A black coffee for Mr. Potter!”

And, exactly as expected, everyone in the cafe started to freak out, thinking they were going to catch a glimpse of Harry Potter himself. Smirking, Draco strode forward and grabbed the cup from the employee, thanking her, before turning around.

“Draco Malfoy?” asked a middle-aged witch, as everyone else stared at him, a variety of expressions on their faces. Some of them seemed outraged, others looked indifferent, many were plain confused, but most looked disappointed. There were a few people who seemed to be fighting back a smile, they were probably aware of the Malfoy-Potter wedding that had taken place earlier that week.

“Actually, it’s Draco Potter now,” replied Draco before taking a sip of his coffee and leaving the cafe, not seeing the chaos that ensued afterwards.

Later that evening Harry and Draco were cuddling together on their sofa and talking when Draco said practically out of nowhere, “By the way, the wizarding world should know we’re married by tomorrow morning, assuming word spreads fast enough.”

Harry gave his husband an odd look and narrowed his eyes, “What did you do?”

Shrugging, Draco explained his impromptu trip to the cafe and the events that followed. When he was finished, Harry was simply staring at him. “I’m not sure if I want to kiss you or kill you right now.”

“I vote kiss me,” 

Harry huffed out a laugh and shook his head before pulling his husband in for a passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! if you'd like to see more of my work, stay tuned for day five!


End file.
